UAS1E11 Map of Infinity
Plot Continued from UAS1E10 Ultimate Aggregor. Humungousaur, furious at Aggregor for killing the aliens, viciously attacks and beats him, throwing him all over the base until Gwen tells him to stop. Aggregor reveals that he didn't feel anything and proceeds to attack Humungousaur. He shocks Max, knocking him out, and easily defeats the team. He says that he is immune to mana, as is Galapagus's species. Humungousaur comes back, but turns back into Ben and falls unconscious after Aggregor's beating. Ben is awoken by Azmuth. Azmuth examines the Ultimatrix and says that it is poor construction, but that Ben isn't ready for his third Omnitrix. He has information, but the team ignores him. He gets their attention and says that Aggregor doesn't need a ship, but Azmuth knows where he is going. Azmuth teleports the team to his lair on Galvan Mark II. He shows them a picture of the Map of Infinity, a map of the entire universe. He tells them that Paradox divided it into four pieces and hid them all over the galaxy, and that the powers of Aggregor's prisoners will allow him to get them. Max reveals that Aggregor is going to the Forge of Creation, but Gwen and Azmuth say that he is injured. Azmuth says that he needs a new central nervous system and Galvan come to take him away, despite his protests. Azmuth tells them that the Forge of Creation will give Aggregor the ultimate power, and that Paradox has hidden it with a Chronal Randomization Barrier. Azmuth tells them that to win, they only need to stop Aggregor one out of four times, but that they have to stop Aggregor. They travel to Mykdl'dy, a half-frozen and half-molten planet that has the first piece of the map. The temple is in the middle 'twilight zone', inhabited by Necrofriggian settlers. Gwen talks to them. Ben turns into Big Chill to win their trust, despite the fact that his Plumber suit will be gone when he changes back. Big Chill mentions that they intend to take an artifact and the Necrofriggians attack. The team fights and Big Chill, frozen, turns into Echo Echo and then Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo defeats Necrofriggians with sonic disks. The team enters the temple. Gwen tracks the map piece, but activates a booby trap that sends a spiked hammer crashing into the team. Kevin quickly absorbs it and saves them. Gwen locates the map and they follow her through the temple. Kevin activates a booby traps that sends him and Gwen plummeting into an acid lake. Ultimate Echo Echo pushes their mana raft to the shore with sound waves, saving them. Gwen continues tracking the map piece. The team falls down a chute and is attacked by a two-headed dragon. The team and the dragon fight, with Kevin killing one of the heads. The other attacks and is defeated by Ultimate Echo Echo. They continue on and Ultimate Echo Echo accidentally sends poison darts flying at the team. Gwen shields them. The map piece is behind a large piece of stone. Ultimate Echo Echo turns into Four Arms and he and Kevin lift it. Gwen goes in to get it, but notices a poison dart in her arm and passes out. Aggregor arrives, taunts the team, and takes the map. Four Arms, angry, lifts the stone high, allowing Kevin to save Gwen. Four Arms turns into Cannonbolt and busts out of the temple. Outside, Cannonbolt rolls to the Rustbucket, but turns into Ben just before he gets there. Kevin, already carrying Gwen, brings him inside. When Gwen wakes up, Ben has half a sunburn. Kevin says that he cured her with a universal poison anti-serum. Impact *Ben transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo for the first time *Azmuth is introduced in Ultimate Alien *The Map of Infinity is introduced *Aggregor gets the first piece of the Map Ultimate Echo Echo.png|Ultimate Echo Echo|link=Ultimate Echo Echo Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Azmuth *Necrofriggians Villains *Aggregor *Two-Headed Dragon Aliens *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Four Arms *Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc Category:Alien Debuts